A Shinobi's Metal
by Danasca
Summary: What if Naruto was sent to a world where demons, bloodshed and chaos was normal? What if he returned back home with the knowledge of metal? UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**A Shinobi's Metal**

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

"**Demon/Summons speaking"**

'_**Demon/summons thinking'**_

**Summary:** What if Naruto found a seal in the forbidden scroll that, when activated, transports Naruto to a land where demons, bloodshed, and all around chaos was a norm? Naruto would find someone to teach him this world's strange way of combat and return home with skills that will shake the shinobi world to it's core.

**A/N: Please review and leave some ideas like pairings, jutsus, etc.**

It was a regular night with a bright moon shining in the sky with stars dotting the sky, but there was a sense of urgency and foreboding in the air. Ninja were running all through Konoha searching for a blonde headed kid who had somehow stolen the Forbidden Scroll. None could believe that some kid who wasn't even a genin had stolen such a thing, and from the Hokage himself!

Somewhere in a clearing deep in the forest a small boy in a dirty orange and blue jumpsuit was panting with a big scroll open in front of him. The boy had obviously been working hard on something but the smile he had on his face made his whisker marks nearly disappear and his blue eyes shut tight. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki and he had just finished learning the Kage Bunshin Jutsu.

'_Yes!'_ the boy thought excitedly_ 'Now I'm guaranteed to pass the test!'_ Jumping for joy he pumped his fist in the air and turned back to look through the forest. _'I wonder what else is in this thing. Mizuki-sensei should have been here by now, maybe I have time for to learn one more jutsu' _thought the young blonde. The boy proceeded to open the scroll and started skimming through its contents. Suddenly he found a picture of a beast with giant teeth and tusks. Below it was two simple words. Add Blood.

Curious about the picture, Naruto quickly pricked his finger and smeared his lightly bloody digit over the picture. Suddenly the beast's eyes glowed red and some strange substance started to ooze out of the creature's jaws.

"What the heck?" Naruto asked aloud. Then there was a flash of red, a surprised cry and the smell of fire. There was no hint of where the small boy had been except for the unrolled scroll.

Soon after Iruka appeared and saw nothing but the discarded scroll. "Naruto!" he called, but he received no response. Quickly grabbing the scroll Iruka dashed back to the Hokage but one thought kept pestering him _'where was Naruto?'._


	2. It Begins

**A Shinobi's Metal**

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

"**Demon/Summons speaking"**

'_**Demon/summons thinking'**_

Naruto groaned while his eyes fluttered open. He was greeted with the sight of his own eyes staring back at him from a pair of perfectly round-mirrored sunglasses. With a yelp of surprise Naruto sprung to his feet and assumed a fighting stance. "Seems like ya still got some fight still left in ya kid," stated the man wearing the glasses in accent Naruto hadn't heard before, "Though it's a fuckin wonder you're still alive,"

Naruto regarded the man with caution. The man was tall and had long greasy black hair that reached down to the small of his back. He was pale and had a long black cloak. There was a golden cross around his neck with several rings in the shape of skulls and crosses on his fingers. The black haired man's fingers had black fingernails.

"Who are you and where am I?" demanded the blonde in a voice that he hoped sounded tough. The man coked an eyebrow and just stared at the boy "Are you serious?" asked the man "Well if you must know I'm the Guardian of Metal and this is the Underworld, or did the fire and giant demons escape your notice?" Naruto quickly looked around and sure enough, he was on a small platform surrounded by fire and in the distance he could make out the figures of demons in the distance." Now how bout you tell me how the hell you got here and why you felt it necessary to interrupt my nap?" asked The Guardian with his arms crossed.

Naruto scratched his head and said "Um, sorry about your nap I didn't know and I'm not entirely sure how I got here," he paused and put his hand on his chin trying to think "The last thing I remember doing was practicing the Shadow clone jutsu, before I put my blood on this picture a beast's head in the scroll, next thing I know I'm here," Naruto was confused _'did that seal send me here? If that's the case how do I get back?'_ he was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw the Guardian staring intently at him his nose inches from Naruto's.

With a yelp Naruto jumped back and yelled "What the hell are you doing?" The black haired man then replied "How in the name metal do you have a fucking demon in you?" Naruto just stared at him confused and shocked. "W-What are you talking about?" the blonde stammered. "What I mean is that you've got a demon inside of you and it's a pretty nasty little beasty," commented the Metal Guardian. Naruto was shocked but suddenly a lot of things made sense to him.

His entire life Naruto had wondered why the villagers in Konoha had hated him and called him demon. Now it made sense, the beatings, the glares, everything. It was all because he had some demon inside of him.

"I'm a monster," Naruto said quietly to himself, but the other man heard him "You're a monster? Are you kidding me? You're about as scary as a damn Ground Urchin," stated the Guardian. Naruto looked up confused to see the black clad man with his glasses lowered and his black eyes staring at Naruto. "But everyone back home-," started Naruto but was interrupted when the man appeared beside him and put his arm around the blonde kid's shoulder "Kid, I'm gonna tell you now that you shouldn't give a fuck about what those wankers think," said the Guardian " From what I've seen kid you've been living a pretty shitty life, but instead of giving up like most you kept on goin," here he paused before saying " If anything you've got a hell of a lot of potential and you shouldn't keep trying to get people who hat you to notice you," Naruto stared at the man in wonder before asking "How did you know?" At this the black robed man gave a half grin and said, "Because I'm the Guardian of Metal, but you can call me Ozzy,"

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Ozzy, I needed that," Ozzy laughed and said "No problem kid, by the way what's your name?" The blonde gave his trade mark grin and said "It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage!" the blonde declared loudly.

Ozzy looked approvingly at the blonde "Well that settles it then," confused Naruto asked, "What's settled then?" Ozzy grinned and said "Before I send you home kid, I'm gonna train you in the secrets of the Titan's themselves! I'm gonna teach you how to control that demon in your gut and how to use the power of Metal!" declared the black robed man.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears with a loud cry he jumped and pumped his fist in the air "Yatta! I'm gonna be the most awesome shinobi ever!" when he came back down he grinned at his new teacher. "First things first though," stated Ozzy causing Naruto to blink in confusion. "We are getting rid of that bleeding eyesore," he declared pointing at Naruto's orange jumpsuit. At this Naruto faceplanted.

**A/N: And thus Naruto meets Ozzy and will be taught in the ways of heavy metal. Give me some feed back people. Also Naruto is obviously getting a guitar but what should he get for another weapon? It has to be either an axe or a sword. So come on people I need some votes.**


	3. Return and Team 7

**A Shinobi's Metal**

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

"**Demon/Summons speaking"**

'_**Demon/summons thinking'**_

**A/N: Man I never thought id get this much feedback! Well I want to thank everyone for subscribing and also a quick note: I'm not gonna write the training Naruto underwent with Ozzy just know that he knows some basic things but not how to control the fox yet. I'll try not to make Naruto overly powerful but he'll be able to hold his own against a high genin mid chunin.**

"Alright kid I think it's about time we send you back," stated the guardian of metal to the blonde teen in front of him. "You sure Ozzy?" questioned Naruto. "Sure as I'll ever be kid," shrugged the dark robed man. "Now if I've got this figured out right, not too much time should have passed back in your world, maybe 20 minutes tops," Ozzy informed while Naruto drew some of his blood. "Oh and kid," Naruto paused his hand hovering over his belt buckle with a curious look on his face. "GO FUCKIN' CRAZY!" Screamed the man "HELL YEAH!" stated the blonde before disappearing in a flash of red.

Iruka, to say the least, was having a shitty day. First he fails his favorite student who is like a brother to him, then has to search for said student all over Konoha because somehow the blonde had gotten hold of the Forbidden Scroll, then he finds the scroll but no sign of Naruto and now he's fighting for his life against his assistant teacher who apparently had turned traitor and tricked his student into stealing the scroll. _'Could this night get any worse?'_ thought the scarred instructor dismally while avoiding another barrage of kunai from Mizuki.

Suddenly there was a flash of red and there appeared a black clad figure in the middle of the clearing with an axe and a red flying-v guitar slung over his back. The figure was easily 5'6 maybe taller. He was clad in a black sleeveless trench coat under which he wore a black muscle shirt with a red snarling fox on it with the words Kitsune written in red underneath it. He had loose dark blue jeans with frayed edges that stopped over a pair of steel toed black combat boots.

"Damn, that was one hell of a ride," the figure muttered while standing up revealing long spiked blond hair that stopped at his shoulders. Turning around he gave a foxy grin to the shocked chuunin revealing a lean face with three whisker marks on each cheek. "What's up Iruka sensei?" asked the blonde.

A shocked Iruka could only stutter "N-Naruto?"

Naruto, for of course that's who it is, gave his sensei a foxy grin. Suddenly there was a whistling sound. "Naruto! Look out!" screamed the scar nosed man, Suddenly there was a clang of metal, and Naruto stood with his axe draw and a mildly annoyed look on his face. "Oi! What the hell Mizuki I was trying to have a conversation here!" stated the blonde. Surprised, Mizuki glared at the black clad boy in front of him. "Naruto, you still haven't passed my test, if you don't give me the scroll, you won't move on to become a genin!" said the gray haired ninja. "Don't listen to him Naruto! He only wants to use you to get the scroll!" Iruka told the blonde. "Don't listen to him Naruto, he just doesn't want you to pass because of what you are," stated Mizuki with a crazed smirk on his face.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at this, "What do you mean?" the blonde inquired. With a sadistic grin on his face the ninja said "Naruto do you know why the villagers hate you so much?" asked Mizuki. Realizing what the silver haired nin was about to do Iruka shouted "No! It's forbidden!" Naruto raised both eyebrows at this and stared at his sensei in mild interest. Ignoring the dark haired nin Mizuki continued and said "It's because you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacked this village 13 years ago! You killed hundreds of innocent people including Iruka's parents! Everyone hates you, even your precious sensei!" declared the nin with a triumphant smile and a cruel spark in his eye. _'now's my chance to kill the brat and get the scroll'_ with this though the nin hurled his last giant shuriken at the black clad blonde. "Naruto!" yelled an alarmed Iruka.

With a bored look on his face Naruto grabbed the shuriken and flung it right back at its owner. "Seriously, that's what you were gonna tell me? Dude, tell me something I don't know," stated the blonde with his eyes half closed in a bored manner. Surprised the silver haired chuunin dodged the returned projectile and glared at the so-called dead last. _'How the hell did he do that?' _thought the man angrily. "Now, how about I show you a real attack?" smirked the blonde sheathing his axe and drawing his guitar. The body was red with gold frets on the neck and the kanji for heavy metal written on it. "Lets rock, Vixen," declared the blonde. With that the blonde played a quick lick on the beautiful instrument, and a bolt of lightning struck the surprised nin.

With a cry of pain, Mizuki fell to the ground in an unconscious and smoldering heap. Iruka stared at the blonde in awe of his attack while said blond slung his guitar onto his back casually. "Naruto… come here for a second and close your eyes," requested the brown haired chuunin quietly. Curious the blonde walked over to the man with his eyes closed. The blonde felt something being tied to his head. "Ok Naruto, you can open your eyes," Iruka said warmly.

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes to see the man he considered a brother smiling at him with his headband missing. "Congratulations Naruto, you are now officially a genin," stated the scarred nose man warmly. Slowly Naruto felt the object tied around his head and a wide grin spread across his face. "Hell yeah!" screamed the blonde with his fist in the air his pinky and pointer finger both pointing straight into the air. Laughing the chuunin grinned down at his brother thinking _'You've earned it Naruto' _Unbeknownst to both a smiling old man was staring into a crystal ball having seen the entire thing. "Call off the search, the scroll has been found and is on its way here," stated the Hokage. _'Good luck Naruto. You'll need it'_ Sarutobi thought looking at the new team rosters. He frowned staring at the paperwork in front of him. "I hate you so much," he muttered to the bane of Kages and leaders everywhere.

"And then I promoted Naruto as a genin," Iruka stated finishing his report while our hero stood beside him smoking a cigarette. "I see," stated the hokage "Naruto what exactly happened to you? It's obvious that you enderwent some drastic changes after taking that scroll," inquired the fire shadow. Shrugging Naruto told the Kami no Shinobi how he found the seal in the scroll, his meeting with Ozzy, the discovery of Kyuubi and his training under the guardian of metal. "I spent two years learning from the Ozzman which is why I look older, but apparently only half an hour passed here," finished the jinchurriki, exhaling a puff of smoke from his nose.

"Interesting," mumbled Sarutobi, "I'm to assume that your skills involve that axe and instrument on your back?" he inquired

"Yup," stated Naruto

"And you are proficient in the use of both," asked the old man.

"Yeah," replied the blonde lazily

"And what can your guitar do?" asked the hokage

"Besides sounding completely badass, it can summon fire and lighting while producing enough sound to level a house," answered the blonde with a grin.

Surprised the hokage's eyes widened at this, but he quickly composed himself by taking out his pipe. After a few puffs Sarutobi looked at the boy, no, man he considered a grandson "Anything else?" he inquired. Closing one eye and looking up with the other our favorite knucklehad thought for a second. "Hmm… Nope nothin'," the blonde said nonchalantly.

"You two are dismissed then," stated the Hokage. With that the blck clad shinobi exited the office with Iruka trailing behind him.

The following morning found our hero walking into a classroom filled with new genin, all chatting excitedly about there new lives or in Sasuke's case brooding as usual while his fan girls argued over him. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at this and sat a seat away from the dark haired boy. _'Wonder why he doesn't go out with any of those girls'_ the blonde mused _'I'm seriously starting to think the teme is gay'_ at this Naruto chuckled to himself and proceeded to aimlessly play on his guitar while he waited for Iruka showed up.

"MOVE IT NARUTO-BAKA! I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN" screeched a pink haired banshee. The girl was wearing a red battle dress with short skin-tight pants that went down to her mid thigh and standard shinop sandals. "Why are you even here anyway? You failed!" Sakura demanded while glaring at her class mate. Naruto stopped playing his guitar and gave the girl an uninterested look before standing up allowing her to sit next to her crush. At first Sakura was surprised at how tall Naruto was, he was easily a head taller than the rest of the students. She shrugged it off and sat next to her crush before turning back to the blonde. "You still haven't told me why you're here," the girl stated annoyed.

Sighing Naruto put his guitar down and said "I did a make up test and I passed, making me a genin," with that the blonde proceeded to take out a cigarette and light it.

Annoyed, Sakura ignored the blonde and proceeded to fawn over Sasuke. Soon Iruka appeared and quieted the class while he smiled at his students "Congratulations to all of you who have passed the genin exam," said Iruka warmly "Now you will be divided into teams and meet with your new jonin instructors," stated Iruka while he started listing off names and team numbers. "Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sauske and your jonin instructor will be Hake Kakashi," read off Iruka.

Sakura stood up and shouted "True love conquers all!" in victory, Sasuke glanced at his new teammates and just grunted a small "Hn," and Naruto just picked out some tunes. Soon the rest of the teams were announced and their jonin instructors cam to collect them. The only people left was team 7. Even Iruka had left.

Three hours had passed with still no sign of the jonin. To pass the time Sakura had fawned over Sasuke asking for a date while said Uchiha just brooded. Naruto was tuning his guitar when suddenly the door opened revealin a tall nin in a standard jonin outfit with a mask that covered the lower half of his face and his hitae-ate covered his left eye. "Yo, You guys must be team 7, I'm Kakashi," the silver haired nin stated with an eye smile "YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Sakura making Naruto wince in annoyance while wiggling his pinky in his ear "Sheesh Sakura, do you have to be so loud? You made me snap one of my strings," the blonde said while reattaching his guitar string. Ignoring the outburst Kakashi just said "Sorry I got lost on the road to life," at this all three sweatdropped "Anyway my first opinion of you guys is…," he paused for dramatic effect "I don't like any of you," All three's sweatdrops got bigger. "Meet me on the roof for introductions," Kakashi ordered before disappearing via Shushin. Shrugging, Naruto proceeded to the roof with his teammates following.

On the roof we find the genins of team7 sitting on some steps around their sensei who was leaning lazily against a railing. "All right, since we'll be working together how about we introduce ourselves?" drawled Kakashi. "What do you mean sensei?" asked Sakura "Well like your name, likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies," answered the one eyed ninja. "How bout you go first sensei?" suggested the pinkette.

"All right, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I don't feel like telling you about my likes, dislikes or hobbies. Dreams? Don't really have any," stated the nin. _'All he told us was his name'_ all three genin thought with a deadpan. "Your up pinky," Kakashi pointed at Sakura. "My name is Haruno Sakura and my likes are…" her eyes drifter over to Sasuke "My hobbies are…," looks at Sasuke "Dreams for the future…," this time she gave a small squeal while looking at Sasuke "I dislike Naruto-baka and Ino-pig," she stated with a frown. "You're next," stated the jonin gesturing to Sasuke. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like a lot of things and like even less things. My hobbies involve getting stronger and I have no dream but an ambition to revive my clan… and kill a certain man," stated the last Uchiha coldly. Sakura looked at him in awe while Naruto just stared at some clouds. "Looks like your last, whiskers," stated Kakashi. Naruto looked at his teacher and grinned "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like heavy metal, rock, learning new songs and attacks, Vixen-chan, ramen and hanging out with my friends and precious people. I dislike people who judge people without knowing them and people who take things too seriously. My dream for the future is to become as good on the guitar as Ozzy-sama and maybe becoming hokage," stated Naruto "As for hobbies I guess practicing with my axes," the blonde finished.

"_Seems like I've got a fangirl, an avenger and… Naruto'_ thought Kakashi "All right tomorrow we're going to be doing a test to see if you have what it takes to be genin "But we already passed a test to become genin," protested Sakura "That test was to see if you had the potential to be genins, this test will determine if you will become genin," stated Kakashi as he chuck led a bit. "Whats so funny man," inquired Naruto, "Oh its just that this test has a 66% failure rate, meaning that only 9 of the 27 graduates will actually pass, the rest will go back to the academy," Kakashi said chuckling darkly.

The teens were thunderstruck with this news each with their own thoughts. They were interrupted from their musing when Kakashi spoke up "Meet me at training ground 14 tomorrow, for your test," this was met with a chorus of hais "Oh and one more thing," said Kakashi with his back to them "You might want t skip breakfast or you'll puke," stated Kakashi with his head tilted at his students so they could see his eye smile. The three gulped and wondered what kind of test would make someone puke. With that Kakashi vanished in a poof of smoke while the three genin left to prepare for tomorrow.

**A/N:** **Voila! Another chapter up this one longer than the rest. Next one will be the test and probably the start of the wave mission. As for updating I only write when I feel the inspiration otherwise the story would just plain suck. Also check out my other story Konoha's wild warriors and remember to R&R! So long for now!**


	4. Naruto's axe and the test

**A Shinobi's Metal**

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

"**Demon/Summons speaking"**

'_**Demon/summons thinking'**_

**A/N: Ok, I'm really happy with all the feed back and yes I know the last chapter was a bit rushed but, I just wanted to get the whole thing out of the way. Anyway the axe Naruto has will be described in this chap and I'm trying to make these chapters longer. My only problem is that I don't want to be rambling or adding unnecessary info. Now let's start the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or brutal Legend… I wish I did though…**

BEEP! BEEP! BE- SMASH!

"I hate mornings," muttered the blonde while slowly rising out of his bed. Ignoring the shattered remains of his alarm clock the blonde stumbled to his bathroom to begin his morning rituals. Naruto proceeded to start up the shower not even bothering to wait for the water to heat up knowing full well that the villagers had smashed his water heater a long time ago. _'Gotta admit though this water ain't nearly as cold as Drowning Doom territory'_ the blonde thought with a shudder.

During Naruto's training Ozzy felt it necessary for the blonde to do some survival exercises in various parts of the metal land. Meaning that Naruto had been left to fend for himself in some of the worst places. It varied from somewhere out in the woods of the strange bladed forests to the ice cold peaks of the mountains. Each was home to some of the most incredible and powerful creatures Naruto had ever seen.

Shaking himself from his musings, the blonde axe wielder turned off the water and returned to his room to prepare for his test. Naruto walked to his closet and inspected the contents. He was met with a sea of orange jumpsuits, the only thing Naruto had ever been allowed to purchase. Pretty much every storeowner in the village had refused him service and those that did overpriced him on everything. Even though Naruto liked orange even he had been appalled at the monstrosities that screamed, "I'M OVER HERE! WANNA KILL ME?" besides the jumpsuits were now much to small for the blonde haired shinobi.

Shrugging, our hero proceeded to toss on the clothes he had worn yesterday, making a mental note to summon up the rest of his stuff that he left with Ozzy.

Grabbing his axe from where he left it leaning on his nightstand from yesterday, Naruto proceeded to examine one of his most prized possessions. It had a black leather wrapped handle, the metal was a dark iron gray that was half as tall as Naruto. The blades were what really caught the attention of most people. Each blade was twice the size of an average man's head with chrome angel wings adorning each blade. Truly it was an incredible weapon, but that's not why Naruto treasured this weapon so much

_-Flashback-_

"Oi! Ozzy!" called out the blonde to his sensei who appeared to have been enjoying a nice nap. "What is it kid? Can't you see I'm tryin to take a nap here?" the black haired man grumbled to his blonde student. Frowning at his lazy sensei Naruto asked "When am I going to get an axe? I've been here for months and all you've taught is how to play guitar!" complained the blonde. Sighing Ozzy leaned forward and have the young Uzumaki and quick smack to the back of his blonde head. "Listen ya little Wanker everyone has to get their own weapon around here through one of three ways," said an irritated guardian of metal. "One, you make your own, two it's passed down from a family member or three," here Ozzy got a maniacal grin, "you win it,"

Confused Naruto asked, "Win it?" Nodding the black haired man said "That's right man, win it," he stated. "How do I win it?" asked the blonde haired boy intrigued. Chuckling the man continued and said "You win it by beating a strong opponent or by completing a challenge of the Titans," awestruck the blonde hung on to his every word. "Now the only challenge that is left by the Titans is called Chrome Cutting, if you pass the test you get the axe known as Chrome Cutter, an axe that is said to be second to only the Separator itself, the axe of the demon queen herself," stated Ozzy proudly. Enthralled Naruto had screamed "I'll get that axe! Believe it!" Thus had begun one of the most painful and hardest things Naruto would ever physically do.

_-End Flashback-_

'_I can't believe that challenge made me kill a freaking giant metal spider with nothing but my own two hands!' _Naruto mentally grumbled to himself, thinking back to that day with a shudder, but it had been worth it, the blonde reasoned before strapping his axe and guitar on to his back and headed out to the training ground, his headband placed proudly on his head. Ignoring the glares he was getting, Naruto made his way to the training grounds to meet his team.

Halfway to his destination Naruto's stomach decided to remind him that he hadn't eaten anything. Frowning the blonde stopped in his tracks musing to himself on how to curb his rising hunger. _'Sensei said not to eat anything, but I really need to eat something. Besides I need something to take my mind off the fact that I might fail' _the blonde grumbled to himself while subconsciously pulling out a silver hip flask. During his time with Ozzy, Naruto had learned that the best way to take the edge off was with an ice-cold beer. Naturally he had developed a habit of carrying a hip flask so that when the moment called for it, the relaxing liquor was always in reach.

Sighing Naruto took another swig and headed off to the training grounds. He arrived in a clearing near a strange black stone that appeared to have names in it. Nearby were three posts and a little ways off there was a river, other than that the entire area was surrounded by forest. It was peaceful with only the gurgling of the stream.

Seeing that he was the only one there the blonde figured he might as well practice some swings with Chrome Cutter. Unsheathing the blade Naruto smiled at just how easily he could lift the axe, a true testament to his 2 year training in that harsh but, in Naruto's opinion, glorious land. The axe was heavy enough that even someone like Maito Gai, taijutsu master of Konoha and the legendary green beast, would have some trouble handling the weight of the axe. However the teen age blonde had been told by Ozzy to have his axe with him at all times and to take a few swings when he got the chance. At first Naruto had struggled with the weapon but, soon the giant blade had come to feel natural in Naruto's hands, like an extension of his own physical being.

Sakura and Sasuke soon arrived at the clearing and what they saw surprised them. There they saw the dead last of the academy engaged in a barbaric dance with the giant axe. They were entranced as they watched their black clad teammate effortlessly swing the axe from all directions in a display of untamed strength. Both teammates watched Naruto chop the air with a variety of overhead strikes, diagonal slashes, and side swings.

After a while Naruto ceased his practice and noticed his fellow genin watching him. He waved at them with a warm smile and went to sit down with his back against the middle post. Sasuke glared at the blonde and stepped in front of him drilling holes in his teammate with his cold eyes, a strange glint in them. Curious, Naruto tilted his head to the side and cocked an eyebrow at the raven-haired youth.

"Where did you get that axe, dobe?" Sasuke asked/demanded. The old Naruto would have said, "Why should I tell you teme?" but during his training, Naruto had seriously mellowed out. Shrugging Naruto replied, "By killing a giant metal spider with my own two hands, why?" Hearing this a certain banshee couldn't help but put in her own thoughts about this "Don't lie to Sasuke-kun! That's the stupidest lie I've ever heard!" Sakura screamed glaring at the blonde. "Whether you believe it or not Sakura that's what happened," shrugged the blonde reaching into one his inner trench coat pockets and pulling out a lighter and cigarette pack. "Give it to me," demanded the Uchiha. Ignoring him, Naruto lit his cigarette and proceeded to take a long drag before exhaling it through his nose. "Did you not hear me dobe? I told you to give me that axe!" said an annoyed Sasuke.

Giving him a bored look our blonde smoker said "And why should I do that?" Smirking Sasuke replied arrogantly "Because I'm an Uchiha, an elite and that axe belongs in the hands of a real ninja, not some dead last loser," Naruto took a small puff and gave the arrogant boy a bored look. "No," he said simply while pulling out his guitar. "What?" said an annoyed Uchiha "Did you not comprehend what I told you dobe that axe should be mine,"

"Do you know how to wield an axe?" asked the blonde while strumming a slow tune out. "If you know how to use one than Sasuke-kun could easily learn how to wield it!" stated an angered Sakura. Ignoring her the blonde continued "Don't get me wrong Sasuke if you want to learn how use an axe I could give you some pointers but I'm not giving you my own axe and unless you change that attitude you can forget about it completely,"

Enraged, the Uchiha threw a punch saying, "I WILL have that axe, dobe!" before the punch could land, Naruto slammed his hand down on his guitar strings creating a wall of sound that blasted Sasuke several feet back. _'How the hell did he do that? That power should be mine!' _thought a shocked and angered Sasuke. Before he could do anything more there was a swirl of leaves and none other than Kakashi Hatake appeared.

"YOU"RE LATE!" screamed Sakura at her hour late sensei. "Sorry about that but a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around, after that I seemed to have gotten lost on the road of life," Kakashi said with an eye smile. "LIAR!" screeched the pink haired girl with an accusing finger pointing at her teacher. "Sheesh Sakura, he's only an hour late, I'm just glad he's here. Better late than never," said the black clad boy standing up and putting his guitar away.

'_I think I may like this kid, though I wonder where he got those cigarettes?'_ thought the one eyed ninja. "Ok guys your test is a simple one," stated the man pulling out two silver bells "All you have to do is take one of these bells from me, whoever doesn't have a bell fails and I'll tie you to one of those posts and eat lunch right in front of you," Kakashi said happily. _'So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast'_ thought all three genin, but only two were annoyed as Naruto had successfully curbed his hunger with his drinking and smoking. "If you want a bell come at me with the intent to kill," said the lazy man seriously.

"But sensei, there's only two bells," stated a worried Sakura. "Correct, which means that at least one of you will fail and be sent back to the academy," Hatake said with an eye smile. All three genin immediately tensed at this information. Kakashi placed an alarm clock on the middle stump and turned to his students. "That alarm is set for noon so you have until then to get a bell, and the test begins… now!" announced the jounin. All three youths scattered and hid themselves in the surrounding foliage. _'They've hidden themselves well, the only one I can't seem to find is Sasuke'_ mused the masked man.

Naruto had hidden himself in a tree and was currently studying his sensei with a curious frown. _'Hmm, even though I took down Mizuki with a simple lighting strike I don't think taking this guy down will be as simple'_ the blonde thought. Currently he was debating if he should wait and try to surprise the masked man or just outright charge the man swinging for his head with Chrome Cutter. Although his sensei said to come at him with the intent to kill, there was a reason why the axe was called what it was called. The axe easily went through all but the strongest of metals and the blonde had no doubt he would be able to smash through any of his sensei's kunai with ease unless he charged them chakra, and a LOT of it.

The masked haired man hadn't moved from the spot and instead was reading an orange book giggling perversely every now and then. After some time the man snapped his book shut and leaped to where Naruto knew Sakura had headed off to. Figuring he could at least get some inkling at what his sensei could do the blonde jinchuuriki followed him.

Kakashi found the pink haired girl dashing through the forest not even seeming to notice the amount of noise she was making. "I have t find Sasuke-kun," the Haruno muttered to herself completely unaware of her two shadows. _'This girl was the top kunochi of her class? She's been crashing the forest like an animal and has failed to notice either Naruto or me'_ thought Kakashi while the aforementioned boy thought the same thing. Deciding he had enough of following the pinkette he cast a simple genjutsu on the girl and created a shadow clone. Both clones shot off in opposite directions, the original to find the rookie of the year and the clone to observe what Naruto would do.

From his position Naruto had watched the entire process and was now approaching his female teammate hoping he could convince her to help him. Naruto had come to the conclusion that if he wanted to get a bell without accidently killing his sensei then he would need help from his fellow genins. "Hmm… how do you release genjutsus again?" the Uzumaki muttered to himself. After wracking his brain trying to remember the blonde shrugged his shoulders and gave Sakura a small but firm smack to the back of the unconscious Haruno's head. Immediately Sakura shot up with a cry of "Sasuke-kun!" after regaining her bearings she sent a confused look at her liberator from that horrible nightmare.

"Kakashi-sensei put a genjutsu on you and it knocked you out, I cam and broke you out of it," explained Naruto. Slowly nodding Sakura suddenly remembered what she had been doing. "I need to find Sasuke-kun! If I don't get a bell then ill never have a chance with him!' Sakura all but shouted. "Whoa Sakura, relax, the only way to get a bell is if we find Sasuke and work together," stated Naruto with his hands in front of him in a calming gesture. She glared at the blonde _'How stupid does this baka think I am? If we work together then he'll just keep one of the bells and send me back to the academy!' _she thought while simultaneously voicing her thoughts to the blonde angrily. Before he could protest the girl shot off calling for Sasuke. Sighing the blonde followed her, knowing they'd more than likely find both Kakashi and Sasuke, due to the fact that this was the same direction as one of the Kakashis went.

The clone that had been watching the entire thing dispelled itself sending the information back tom the original, who had just finished defeating the Uchiha by pulling everything but his head underground. _'So it was the dead last that figured out the test? Interesting but not too suprising since his other two teammates are an obsessive fan-girl and a cold and arrogant brat'_ Kakashi thought to himself. He was interrupted from any further musings when his two other students burst into the clearing.

Upon seeing her infatuation as nothing but a head, Sakura had given an earsplitting scream and started to hyperventilate. Sasuke, to say the least, was pissed because first he had nearly grabbed a bell but had been pulled into the earth and left at the complete mercy of his sensei and to add to this, his teammates now saw him in his helpless position. He swore that he would get that bell. Glancing at the head in the ground Naruto stared at his sensei with a curious expression on his face. Kakashi just gave him a lazy stare and asked "So what will you do now?"

Shrugging Naruto put grabbed his axe and charged at the silver haired man. Surprised Kakashi jumped away avoiding the strike that would have most likely cut him in half. Landing he saw that Naruto was holding his axe in a defensive position between Sasuke and Kakashi. "Sakura get a hold of your self and dig Sasuke out so we can get out of here!" Naruto ordered without taking his eyes off of his sensei. _'Impressive, this kid has pretty much figured this test out but I don't think he's even realized it yet'_ Kakashi thought, pleased that finally one of his students understood the concept of teamwork. '_I wonder what else this kid can do'_ thought Kakashi.

Immediately Kakashi threw a kunai at the blonde on a collision course for his hide. Surprised Naruto turned his axe so that one of the blades covered his face easily blocking the kunai. Before he could lower it though Kakashi had already rushed his position forcing Naruto to dodge the incoming blows.

Naruto was able to avoid a good number of the blows but what surprised Kakashi was that Naruto didn't even seem to feel he had been punched, only grunting once or twice to acknowledge he'd actually been hit. Growling, Naruto swung his axe at Kakashi, silently hoping that the jounin would dodge, aiming for his head. Realizing the danger Kakashi jumped out of the range of the swing. Once he did Naruto jumped into the trees escaping with his teammates who had escaped halfway through his bought with Kakashi.

'_Not bad, from what I've seen Sasuke is pretty quick and can already use ninjutsu, Sakura didn't really do anything and Naruto obviously has a good pain tolerance and is pretty good when it comes to hand to hand combat'_ thought Kakashi mulling over his student's abilities, but something seemed off to him. Putting it aside Kakashi followed his students.

Meanwhile Naruto and co. had regrouped back at their initial starting point. At the moment the blonde was trying to convince his teammates to work together. "The only way for any of us to get a bell is to work together," Naruto told his team. "Hn, I touched a bell last time, and next time I'll get one" stated the Uchiha stubbornly while Sakura just gazed in wonder at him. "True but if we work together you're guaranteed to get a bell!" the blonde pressed. "Leave Sasuke-kun alone baka! You only want to team up because you can't get a bell for your self!' Sakura yelled at the unfortunate blonde. "Look I can go back to the academy if you want a bell so bad. Besides I could pass the genin exam easily now," the blonde said _'For the love of Kami being sent back would be much better than this, Hell maybe I should just kill Kakashi. At least then the villagers would run me out and maybe I could go live in Ozzy's home world'_ thought the blonde completely fed up with his fellow genin.

Before the discussion could go any further the bell rang, signaling the end of the test. "Well, well, well looks like no one got a bell," stated Kakashi as he appeared behind all the genin. "Now how bout you all take a seat while I point out what you did wrong," stated Kakashi pleasantly. It wasn't a suggestion, so all three sat down while their sensei stood in front of them.

"Lets start with you, Sakura," Kakashi stated while looking Sakura with a lazy stare. "You immediately went to try and find Sasuke completely ignoring Naruto. In fact you were quite easy to find because of all the noise you made crashing through the forest," at this Sakura avoided Kakashi's gaze, "You easily succumbed to a low level genjutsu and when Naruto released you from it, you immediately abandoned Naruto to find Sasuke," finished Kakashi. At this point Sakura had found the ground very interesting and had an aura of shame emitting from her.

"Sasuke," Sasuke looked at his sensei with a defiant glare. "You also ignored your teammates and while you had some impressive skills you were still defeated easily," Sasuke grit his teeth in anger, "Also after you were rescued, you insisted on working alone believing that your other teammates would only be a hindrance," as his sensei finished the young man could only look away, glaring holes into the distance.

"Surprisingly Naruto, you only made one mistake," stated Kakashi, causing Naruto to tilt his head in curiosity while Sakura and Sasuke looked confused and surprised. "Your only mistake was that you used your own teammate to gauge how powerful your opponent was," Naruto nodded a little ashamed and said "Gomen, Kakashi sensei, in hindsight that was a low thing to do," Naruto apologized. Kakashi just waved it off "Not to worry Naruto, its understandable just don't let it happen again," Kakashi informed the young blonde.

"Now can you tell me what this test was about?" asked Kakashi. His students seemed to think for a bit before Sakura's eyes widened in realization. "This test was to see if we could work together…" she said slowly. Kakashi nodded "This test was designed to make it pit you three against each other, but Naruto was the only one to actually try and get all three of you to work together, although I think its for a reason entirely different," stated Kakashi who was looking at the black clad boy with a curious gleam in his eye. "Actually you should both thank him, because due to that fact I'm allowing this team to pass," _'That and the council would bitch about how I let the Uchiha fail'_ stated Kakashi.

Surprise then happiness flitted across each student's face. Sakura smiled while on the inside another Sakura was saying "Hell yeah! True love conquers all!". Naruto gave a loud hell yeah while putting his fist in the with his pinky and pointer finger pointing towards the sky, resembling a pair of horns. Sasuke just smirked.

"Alright from here on out Team 7 will meet here everyday at 8 A.M for missions, training, and team meetings," stated Kakashi with an eye smile. The team nodded and was about to leave when they herd their sensei clear his throat. "Naruto, why were you holding back?" asked Kakashi while Sasuke and Sakura each had a look of surprise flash across their face. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly "Ano, Kakashi-sensei but I didn't want to accidently kill you with Chrome Cutter here," the axe wielder said gesturing to the blade on his back. Intrigued Kakashi asked "Oh and what makes you think you would have killed me?" Sighing Naruto walked over to a large oak tree that was easily 5 feet in diameter. Unsheathing his axe, said blonde proceed to cut through the tree in one fluid motion as if it was nothing but paper. The tree gave a mighty groan before falling over.

All three observers were shocked as Naruto returned to his group. "This axe can cut through anything but the most dense of metals. If had tried to block it with kunai or the metal on your gloves sensei, you'd be dead," said the blonde seriously. Each person could only stare as Naruto walked off heading for home, each left with his or her own thoughts.

'_How did Naruto do that? Is this really the same knucklehead from the academy?'_ thought Sakura.

'_I need that axe. With it I could easily kill _him_'_ thought Sasuke.

'_I'm glad he held back now. This gaki, to say the least, is interesting' _mused Kakashi.

All three wondered the same thing though. Just how strong is Naruto? Shrugging it off the rest left for home and awaited their new leaves that would start tomorrow. One thing for sure was that the future was going to be anything but boring.

**A/N: Done! I tried making this one extra long. Anyway tell me what you thought of the chapter. Also when do you guys think I should introduce Tayuya to the story? I was thinking either during the Sasuke retrieval act or having her impersonating a genin during the Chuunin exams. Anyway next chapter will be the Wave arc and I'm hoping to get through it rather quickly. Also this was my first time writing anything with a battle in it so give me some tips. Remember to R&R, until next chap!**


	5. Roadtrip to Wave

**A Shinobi's Metal**

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

"**Demon/Summons/Inner Sakura speaking"**

'_**Demon/summons/inner sakura thinking'**_

**A/N: Yosh! The time has come to start the wave arc! I also got a comment that said they didn't understand the plot and for now I'm just gonna follow canon till the chuunin exams and that's when things will take quite the change. Right then lets start the show!**

**Once again I own nothing.**

"Raven is in position, 3 meters from the target," a voice crackled into Kakashi's headset. "Dove in position 5 meters from target," came in a feminine voice. There was a short period of silence. "Metal in position, I'm 7 meters from target," came a voice. "Alright, Dove, Raven, you two drive the target towards Metal's position," ordered Kakashi to his students. "Roger that, Scarecrow," came the reply.

Suddenly a cat burst from the trees followed closely by Sakura and Sasuke. Both genin tried to catch the creature but were immediately rewarded with a face full of scratches, courtesy of said feline. Suddenly there was a sharp whistle, "Tora-chan! Come here," called a blonde headed boy. With a happy meow the cat jumped into Naruto's arms. "Mission accomplished Scarecrow, but are you sure we have give Tora back? This is the seventh time she's gotten away," Naruto reported into his headset. "Hai, it's part of the mission, regroup and we'll report back to the Hokage," was the lazy reply.

Later team 7 was found in the mission room with a very unhappy Tora being hugged to death by a somewhat 'plump' woman. "Good job team 7, you've captured Tora in record time," Sarutobi remarked. "Now we have some more D-ranks here for you, you could weed the Yamanaka's garden, help an old man-," he was cut off by Naruto playing a rather loud and heavy note. "Sorry Jiji, but there is no way I'm doing another D-rank," the blonde said with a frown. "Baka! Show the hokage some respect!" shrieked Sakura giving Naruto a firm punch on the head. "Naruto your team is not yet ready for a D-rank," said Iruka who was helping with missions that day. He then went into an explanation of mission ranks and what ninja were qualified to do them and how each mission helped the village's economy. Once finished he noticed that Naruto was ignoring him and talking to his team about dinner. "SHOW SOME RESPECT!" shouted the chuunin using his patented big head jutsu.

"Iruka calm yourself, and team 7 I actually do have a C-rank mission I can give you, if you think you can handle it," stated Sarutobi with an amused gleam in his eye.

"Handle it? Please my team is one of the best there is! We have Kakashi Hatake who kicks some major ass, Sakura who's pretty damn smart and the last Uchiha, wielder of the Sharingan! We're more than capable of a C-rank," stated Naruto confidently. His teammates were all staring at their teammate in silent wonder.

'_Heh, I knew I'd like this kid' _thought Kakashi proudly.

'_The dobe's not have bad'_ the Uchiha thought with a smirk on his face.

'_Wow, does Naruto really mean that'_ thought an amazed Sakura.

'_Naruto… you've really grown up haven't you?'_ were the thoughts of both Iruka and Sarutobi.

"Right then, Send in the client!" called the hokage. Soon a man stumbled into the room with a sake bottle in hand. He was old with a full beard and basic civilian clothes.

"This is the team of ninja that will be guarding me?" slurred the man. "The only competent one seems to be the blonde with the axe on his and even he looks like an idiot,"

Sakura had somehow snatched Naruto's axe from his axe and was now trying to kill the old man, with only Naruto stopping her by wrapping his arms around her waist. Sasuke was looking quite pissed and glaring daggers at the old man while Kakashi just sighed. Both Iruka and Sarutobi had sweatdrops as they watched Sakura try to kill the old man.

"Calm down Sakura it's not good for business to kill the client," stated Kakashi lazily. "Don't worry, I'm a jounin and I'll be more than capable of protecting you should things go wrong," reassured the silver haired nin with an eye-smile.

"Good, now you guys will be guarding me, Tazuna the super bridge builder, on my way back to my home country," informed Tazuna, a little uncomfortable at the murderous look he was getting from the pink haired girl.

"Alright team meet me at the west gates in one hour and be sure to pack a week's worth of rations," ordered Kakashi to his students. He was met with a chorus of hais and all 5 left to prepare for their journey to wave.

Naruto was walked up to the gates and saw that he was the last to arrive. He gave a wave while his teammates just nodded and took up a diamond formation surrounding Tazuna. Naruto was in front while Sasuke and Sakura flanked Tazuna's left and right respectively with Kakashi bringing up the rear, his nose buried in his book.

After a while Sakura had struck up a conversation about wave country, which caused Kakashi to go into an explanation on how the different lands worked and about the four great nations and their respective kages. While this had happened Naruto stopped and was staring at a puddle on the ground.

"Oi, dobe, why you staring at the puddle? We need to keep moving," stated a slightly annoyed Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun's right Naruto, we need to keep going," Sakura told him.

Quick as a flash Naruto grabbed Vixen from his back and summoned a bolt of lightning with a quick note. Two ninja appeared out of the puddle wearing tattered cloaks and gas masks. Their slashed Kiri head-bands signified them as missing-nins. Both ninja seemed to be somewhat paralyzed by Naruto's attack but stoop up revealing their gauntlets and the bladed chain that connected the two.

"We got company! Sasuke lend me a hand! Sakura keep Tazuna defended!" Naruto barked to his teammates while he proceeded to play some more notes bringing up a combination of fire and lightning attacks.

The Demon brothers, for that's who they were desperately dodged the attcks till Sasuke threw a kunai and pinned their chain to a tree. The Uchiha then appeared and punched one brother with his left hand and kicked the other with his right hand. Surprised the brothers detached the chin and split up heading straight for Tazuna and Sakura.

Immediately Naruto took out one of the brothers with a lightning strike and was about to take out the other one when he quickly pulled his hand away due to his fingers being burned. _'Dammit, Vixen needs a breather'_ the blonde thought running towards the other missing-nin hoping to reach him before he got to Sakura.

The last demon brother sped towards Sakura. Sakura was trembling in terror holding the kunai out in front of her. _'I need to move! If I don't I'll die'_ thought Sakura but her legs refused to budge. _'I'm too scared! I can't move and if I do then Tazuna-san will die and the mission over! If I move then Tazuna dies, the mission will be over and Sasuke-kun will think I'm weak! If I don't move then I'll die! What should I do' _thought the girl franticly.

Time seemed to slow down for the young girl_ 'I don't want to die!' _thought the girl. **"For the love of god defend yourself!" **screamed Sakura's inner personality. With those words the pink haired girl thrust her kunai in front of her.

The attacking demon brother had not expected the girl to defend herself and was too close to avoid the incoming thrust. He watched in surprise as the kunai came closer to his face then he saw nothing.

Sakura could only stare in shock at where her hand. Her kunai had embedded itself deep into the skull of her attacker and now blood was dripping from the dead Kiri shinobi's forehead. Immediately Sakura realized what she had done and puked. The only thing going through her head was the fact that she had just killed someone, she, Sakura Haruno, had ended someone's life.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her sensei staring at her with understanding and assurance. Naruto then appeared and gave Sakura a big grin. Suddenly Sasuke appeared and had Sakura in a tight hug.

Sasuke had watched the entire thing and had been overcome with a feeling of horror and dread. He had been too far away from Sakura to do anything but had rushed to defend her anyway. For some reason, the normally cold boy had felt such an intense feeling of dread when he saw the nin lunge at her.

After realizing what he was doing Sasuke leapt away from the girl with a mad blush on his face while Sakura could only stand rooted to the spot, dumbstruck at what had happened.

"Um, yes well good job everyone, especially you Sakura," said a slightly confused Kakashi, "Now I believe you have something to tell us Tazuna," Immediately the mood became serious again as all attention was focused on the old bridge builder.

Nervous the bridge builder told them everything. He told them how Gato, a powerful man with a large shipping company, was targeting him. He explained how Gato was bleeding everyone in his country dry of money. "The bridge is the only hope for my people, if we can connect to the main land then trade will once again flourish and we will be free of Gato's tyranny! So please help me and my people, so that my grandson and daughter may finally be safe and go to bed without hungry bellies," pleaded the old man who was now on his knees with anime tears running down his face.

"This mission is now easily a B-rank and we should head back to Konoha," stated Kakashi. Naruto was about to protest when Kakashi spoke up again "However, I understand why you lied so I'll leave it up for my team to decide,"

"I say we help the guy, this Gato prick needs to be taken down if what the old man says is true," said Naruto with a determined light in his eye.

"I agree with the dobe, we can't just leave the guy to die out here besides those nin weren't too tough," stated Sasuke with a smirk.

Sakura looked at her teammates with both fear and awe. Fear that they might die and awe that her teammates were acting so brave. **"Come on! I say we go for it!"** screamed Sakura's inner self. Sakura got a determined look and gave a nod, showing that she agreed with her teammates.

"It looks like its unanimous then," stated Kakashi with an eye smile to Tazuna. _'These kids are something else, they remind me of you, Obito'_ thought Kakashi proudly.

"Right lets move out team," ordered Kakashi. He was met with a chorus of energetic hais. The team walked on to the land of waves and to their possible death.

**A/N: and this is where I'm stopping the chapter. Yes I know its short but I hope you guys liked it anyways and yes, I'm making Sasuke into a nice/good guy but only after he has a rather… interesting experience. Trust me this will be awesome. As for Sakura well I'm fed up with her always being the helpless one so she's gonna be getting some serious training.** **And yes Sakura and Sasuke will be paired together, don't like it? Too bad. Anyway R&R my friends and next time, Zabuza will enter the picture. **

"**About time too"-Zabuza**

"**Stop complaining, you and Haku will play a big part in the story" -Danasca**

"**Whatever, just make sure to make me look badass"- Zabuza**

"***Sigh* sometimes I hate writing"- Danasca**


	6. AN

**I am truly sorry. **

**My desire to write this story has, sadly, died. Many times I have tried to continue writing this fic, but I just can't find a way to move it forward, nor do I have any real drive or motivation to. **

**Therefore I wash my hands of this fic and deem it DEAD.**

**However, I will not object to anyone adopting this fiction for themselves and would be more than happy to beta their version of this fic should they decide to adopt it. I will offer suggestions, ideas I've had for it and so on, but in the end it would be their fic, not mine.**

**I'm truly sorry**

**-Danasca**


End file.
